Artificial Rose
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Sesuatu yang semu tak akan pernah menjadi nyata, Mungkin.../Sakura/RnR Please! :3


**Artificial Rose**  
 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Artificial Rose © Takamura Akashi**  
 **Mystery/Suspense**  
 **Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short fiction(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write**  
 **Sakura**  
 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.  
 _Sesuatu yang semu tak akan pernah menjadi nyata,_  
 _Mungkin..._

.

Pagi ini langit hanya menunjukkan mega-mega kelabunya, lalu mendadak diriku tersentak dan terbangun dari tidur lelapku dengan peluh yang berjatuhan. Sepertinya tadi diriku bermimpi, dan di dalam mimpi itu diriku mendapatkan sebuah mawar hitam. Samar-samar diriku juga mengingat, diriku hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang. Jantung-ku masih berdebar-debar kencang dan perasaanku juga sungguh tidak tenang, aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Dan memejamkan netra sejenak mungkin adalah sebuah pilihan yang tepat.

Satu menit... Dua menit... diriku kembali membuka kelopak mataku menampilkan manik emerald yang tampak sayu. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya diriku menoleh kearah nakas di samping tempat tidur-ku. Sejenak nafasku terasa tercekat memandang setangkai mawar hitam yang tergeletak manis—ah horror maksudku. Diriku tak mau menampik kenyataan bahwa apa yang ada di mimpiku barusan menjadi nyata, dan diriku tidak mampu berkata apapun. Tidak ada satu pun spekulasi yang kupikirkan, hanya pikiran kosong dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

 **XXX**

Setelah diriku merasa lebih tenang, perlahan aku beranjak dari kasur-ku. Dan satu hal yang tetap menarik atensi-ku adalah bunga mawar hitam yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur-ku. Diriku hanya berdiri memandanginya, dan tidak tahu harus ku apakan bunga mawar hitam itu. Sedikit banyak diriku mengagumi bunga itu, warna-nya yang hitam terkesan misterius dan juga kelam. Ah, sepertinya bunga ini akan kutaruh di vas bunga yang ada di ruang tamu. Mungkin memang terlihat aneh jika diriku menaruhnya di sana, tapi biarlah... toh itu hanya setangkai bunga mawar yang berwarna tak biasa.

Akhirnya diriku mengambil mawar hitam itu dan bergegas keluar kamar. Baru saja jemariku memutar kenop pintu kamarku, diriku sudah disambut oleh kenop pintu yang macet. Oh bagus, sudah dua kesialan di pagi ini, apa mungkin ini pengaruh dari cuaca yang buruk di pagi hari? Entahlah. Setelah beberapa kali diriku mencoba memutar kenop pintu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. Setelah pintu itu terbuka diriku tidak langsung menatap lurus kedepan, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kaki. Eh? Kaki? Dan aku sangat yakin itu bukanlah kaki milikku.

Takut-takut diriku mundur beberapa langkah, sambil perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala. Dan secara perlahan diriku melihat kaki, lalu celana hitam, dan akhirnya...

 _ **SETTT**_  
 _ **CRASH!**_

 **-Sakura POV end-**

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ruangan yang tadinya berbau citrus berubah menjadi berbau anyir darah. Dan bau itu cepat menyebar karena ruangan tersebut memakai AC. Terlihat tubuh wanita itu tergeletak tidak berdaya, dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah bunga mawar hitam.

 **XXX**

Terlihat seorang wanita yang sama dengan manik emeraldnya, membuka mata-nya di pagi hari yang di selimuti mega-mega kelabu. Matanya mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinaran lampu temaram. Sejenak ia terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perlahan-lahan ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah... sebuah mawar hitam. Ini seperti deja vu baginya—ia bangun lalu mengambil bunga itu dan kemudian... ia dibunuh.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu ia meraih mawar hitam itu, dia mengambilnya dan kemudian memandanginya dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian ia melempar bunga mawar hitam itu sampai jatuh ke lantai. Ia lalu buru-buru beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ingin mencoba berlari berharap ini bukan deja vu. Tetapi, baru saja ia menginjakkan satu kakinya di lantai, sebuah tangan menarik kakinya hingga ia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Tubuhnya lalu ditarik begitu saja ke arah bawah tempat tidur. Wanita itu berteriak dan meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap tidak bisa.

Dari bawah tempat tidur, ia ditarik sampai menuju jendela kaca. Dan terlihatlah sesosok yang menariknya, adalah entah manusia ataupun makhluk lain dengan baju hitam, celana hitam, dan topeng merah dengan satu lubang yang mungkin berguna untuk melihat. Sejenak sosok itu berhenti menarik wanita tersebut dan memandangi wanita bersurai bubble gum itu dalam, namun wanita berusrai bubble gum itu tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Dan tanpa aba-aba, sosok itu melempar tubuh wanita tersebut ke arah jendela kaca.

Lalu jendela kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping, sementara tubuh wanita itu telah terjatuh ke tanah. Kepala wanita itu pecah dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Darah-nya mengalir deras dan menggenangi tubuhnya seperti berada di dalam kubangan darah. Terang saja bisa seperti itu, wanita itu tinggal di apartemen dan kamarnya berada di lantai 4. Ah, angka kematian...

 **XXX**

Lagi, wanita yang sama dengan manik emeraldnya, terbangun di pagi hari yang di selimuti mega-mega kelabu. Tubuhnya tersentak terbangun dengan paksa dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia seperti habis mendapati mimpi buruk, manik emeraldnya melirik kesana-kemari menyusuri setiap sudut kamarnya yang temaram. Dan lagi-lagi atensinya terhenti tepat di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Maniknya terbelalak kaget, ia melihat sebuah mawar hitam di sana. Dia panik dan ia berencana ingin segera turun dari kasurnya dan lari, tapi kemudia ia ingat apa yang terjadi pada mimpinya. Jika ia turun sekarang maka ia akan di bunuh.

Maka ia tetap duduk di atas kasur sambil gemetaran memandangi mawar hitam kelam itu. Sejenak kemudian ia tersentak kaget, karena sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dengan reaksi cepat ia menoleh kesamping, dan lagi-lagi... sosok itu lah yang kini tengah berada di atas kasurnya. Tepat di samping wanita itu.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kali kau boleh memilih... mau kutikam atau kulempar dari jendela?" jelas sosok itu sebelum akhirnya terdengar teriakan keras dari apartemen wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 _ **A/n: dan cerita ini berakhir dengan gajenya, ehem udah lama taka nggak buat genre beginian. biasanya stuck sama genre lope lope #plak**_

 _ **Tapi gapapa deh mengasah pikiran :v okelah ditunggu review yang membangun :3**_


End file.
